Right timing
by Ava Dahlia
Summary: Modern day AU. After Katniss' boyfriend cheats on her, she finds love in a place she never expected-down the hall.
1. They break up

Hope you like it.

* * *

"Oh my god." I put my hands over my heart and try to breathe which seems almost impossible with the huge lump in my throat. Tears are stinging my eyes and I can't look at him. I focus on the brown spot on the white tile floor. I force my tears back and try to make my voice emotionless as I talk. "How long?" I fail as my voice falters and a single tear falls slowly down my face.

"Katniss-"

I turn to face him. I bring my arms to my sides. I bite my lip and swallow hard-trying to make the lump in my throat disappear. "How long?" I force out throw my gritted teeth.

He hesitates for a moment before he drops head down in shame, knowing he has been caught. "5 months." It's barely audible but I heard it and its enough to make me lose it. My stomach has dropped to my feet. I can't breathe, it feels as though someone has ripped my heart out of my chest and is cutting it up in a million tiny pieces.

Everything I was holding in- is now out. Tears fall freely from my face as sobs rack my whole body.

How could I have been so stupid.

I want to punch him- yell at him for being as ass hole. I want to stop these tears falling from my eyes and show him that he doesn't have this effect on me, that this isn't breaking me on the inside. But I can't seem to stop. I have to hold onto the countertop to keep myself steady.

From my peripheral vision I see him walking towards me but I turn my body quickly around before he touches me. To touch me with the hands that touched _her_ probably only a few hours ago is repulsive. Just the thought causes my stomach to turn. I shake my head and put my hands up. He reluctantly stops walking towards me and sighs.

I wipe my face furiously to get the unwanted tears off. I look anywhere but him.

5 months.

How could I be so blind. He was fucking her right under my nose. My best friend was fucking my boyfriend. I should have paid more attention to the signs.

Like how I could smell her perfume on him. But I just figured since they worked together they were near each other. When I would do laundry and see makeup on his shirts. Late nights in the office on a Sunday. Who works late nights on Sunday 3 times in a row? God, how could I be so dense. I shouldn't have trusted him so much. 2 years down the drain.

As though he's reading my thoughts he says ,"Katniss, please we can work through this." He says with such desperation in his voice I've never heard. I look at him and see his silver eyes dripping with salty tears of his own and his lips are quivering. This is the second time I have ever seen him cry. He's usually strong and shows very little emotions. "I-I made a little mistake-"

A little mistake?

"No! A little mistake is a drunken kiss. A little mistake.." My voice cracks as I scream. "A little mistake is not 5 goddamn months of fucking someone at work. This is not a little mistake," My voice cracks again and I end up whispering the last couple of words. "God, every night you would crawl into bed with me, right after you were with her?"

I feel like I'm going to throw up. I feel disgusted with myself for cuddling with him every night. I feel hatred for my supposedly best friend who would do this to me. The two people I loved and trusted the most in my life completely fucked me over and hurt me the most.

I need to leave. Before Gale can say another word I walk out of the room and into our bedroom. Our bedroom doesn't even sound right anymore. I grab my purse and unplugged my phone from its charger. I grab some clothes and put them into a red backpack before going into the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush, hair brush, and makeup. I zip the bag before putting it on. I look into the mirror and see my red puffy face. I turn on the cold water and splash my face with it. I grab the nearest towel and dab my face dry.

I turn and see a crying Gale standing in the doorway blocking my way. His eyes are desperate pleading me not to go. But I ignore his stare and push past him. I grab my purse and keys before practically running out the door. I can hear Gale not that far behind as I try to escape to my old red truck parked outside our- his apartment..

"No please I'm so sorry. I love you Katniss. I'm so fucking sorry, don't go. Let talk about this! This can't be over!" He begs from behind me.

I want to scream and tell him if he truly loved and cared about me as much as he says he does he wouldn't have had sex with Madge. But, I'm already tired of this. I know that I will never be able to get back together with him knowing he was with her.

The trust we've had for years has been broken.

My key is in the door and I turn and look at him. Usually seeing him would bring a small flutter in the heart but now I don't feel anything but pain.

"Then how come it is." I whisper as I yank open the door and sit in the driver seat. I throw my backpack in the back and put the key in the ignition. I put my seatbelt on and look at the man I loved who I thought loved me back the same. With a shake of my head I hit the gas and drive. After about a mile or so I pull over onto the side of the road and pull out my keys. I think about everything that has happened in the last 3 hours.

I tighten my grip on the steering wheel as I think out how he tried to deny it. Acting like I was crazy. Saying how I should trust him more but in reality I shouldn't have trusted at all. If Delly never called me I would still be with him-clueless. I would probably never know how he was sticking his dick in her before coming home to me.

I let out an ear-piercing scream before bursting out in tears as I bang out the steering wheel with my fists. After a couple of minutes I stop punching the wheel and let it all go. The hurt I feel all coming out in nasty uneven sobs. I can't even explain the amount of pain I'm in. Emotionally that is.

After I calm down and my tears finally dry up I start the car up again. I drive to the one place I know will help the hurt I feel, decrease if only the slightest.

The Hob.

* * *

I push the door hard before making my way over to the empty stool at the bar. The Hob is pretty much empty considering it is only Tuesday and 7 pm. I toss my keys on the gravel bar top. I lean forward onto my hands and rub my face. I see Finnick walking towards me and offers me a smile. I don't return it.

When he gets closer to me his smile slowly drops from his face.

"What happened?" He asks immediately when he's in front of me only two feet of the bar between us.

"Two shots of whiskey." I say, ignoring his question.

He looks queasy for a moment before filling up two shot glasses with the bitter-tasting brown liquid and setting them in front of me.

I down the two shots quickly, before demanding two more.

After a couple of moments the hurt and pain is replaced with a warm tingling feeling in the pit of my belly.

Finnick looks concerned as he leans forward on his hands and asks me what happened again.

I burp quietly before answering, my words are slightly slurred. "He been cheating on me." I laugh loudly as though I've said the funniest thing. "For 5 months!" I tell him between giggles.

Finnick looks shocked as he takes in the information.

Gale and I were inseparable ever since we were kids. Yeah we have had our fights but, he was all I had left.

At first I didn't like him as anything more than just a friend but soon I learned to love him. Maybe I wasn't completely in love with him but I still cared for him a lot.

In the beginning everything was great but we both have too much anger towards the world and we didn't work well together. We would take it out on each other. Say things we didn't actually mean but only said it to hurt the other person. It was sick, we would tear each other down and didn't even care. I just never would have thought in a million years that Gale would cheat on me. Even if I wasn't 100 percent in love with him it still hurts. I would think he would at least respect me enough as a person not to humiliate me like this.

But in the end I think we got too comfortable with each other. We lost our spark as people say. I still love him but things will never be the same between us.

We weren't meant to be.

Finnicks voice bring me out of my thoughts.

"Kat, I'm sorry. God, I never would have thought.." He trails off not really knowing what to say. "He's such a dick. I'm gonna kick his ass if I see him." His jaw is locked and his hands are balled up in fisted.

I try to smile at him but I'm almost positive it turn into a grimace. I shrug as though it's no big deal. "Will you drink with me tonight?"

Finnick and I aren't the people to show feeling usually. I've learned over the years to push them aside and put on a mask for people.

"Sure Kitten, just hand over your keys first."

I laugh and throw my car keys over to him before reaching over the bar for a bottle of whiskey.

I fill up the two shot glasses while Finnick puts our car keys into the box under the sink. I slide a shot over to him when he returns. He pick it and hold it in the air. "To forgetting about moody ass holes who don't know a good thing when they got one." I laugh before holding my shot up as well.

"Too forgetting."

We click our shot glasses together.

* * *

**Review**


	2. They meet

**Authors note;**_ A lot of people I don't know why but want Katniss to be a virgin in this story. I haven't decided yet so tell me what you want and I'll keep it in mind when I decide._

**Also; **I am a complete asshole. I told you guys I'll be updating for my other stories, 'You left me', and 'Support group', like 3 weeks ago and I haven't. I will have those updated in a couple of days I'm ALMOST done. So sorry about that.

Okay so, I read through this once. So sorry about the mistakes and grammer problems.

**I NEED A BETA ! _ ! ! !_**

Anyways, **20 reveiws-20 favorites-80 followers! **Wow thank you SO much! I appreciate so much.

So without further ado.. Here's chapter 2!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Fucking shit!" I hastily shove my cloths into the now overly full card board box. "Finn! Jo! We need to hurry! He'll be here in less than an hour!"

"Calm your tits Everdeen! Were loading up the last boxes so you need to hurry up!" Johanna yells back from the living room.

It's been a week since I've talked to Gale. I've ignored all his calls and texts. He says he's sorry but, I think he's only sorry he was caught. If he really loved me like he said he wouldn't have put me in that situation knowing there is a possibility of me finding out and being hurt. Hell, he shouldn't have done it in the first place.

I quickly duck tape up the last box. I pick up the black permanent marker and label the box 'cloths' before picking it up off the bed. I look around the room I've lived in for the last 2 years one last time.

My eyes finally settled on the picture of us on his dresser. It was my high school graduation day. I was wearing a long black graduation gown with my old black converse. Gale is kissing my cheek and I remember him whisper into my ear saying he was extremely proud of me.

My nose starts to burn before my eyes start to welled up in tears. I clear my throat and blink back the tears.

I miss when we were friends. Only friends-nothing more or less.

I turn and leave the room not looking back. When I hear the door close behind me softly I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding in. I walk down the narrow short hallway into the living room.

Without any of my stuff here the apartment looks plain-boreding even.

I see Finnick and Johanna staring at me trying to read my emotion. Which I don't let them see. I keep my face emotionless as I look over my old home.

I take a deep breath before turning to them,"let's get out of here."

They both nod and Finnick comes over to me and takes the box of my hands. He flashes me a sympathetic smile before turning around and walking out the front door, Johanna not far behind him. She closes the door behind her knowing I want a minute alone.

I take out my keys and take off the one for the apartment off the ring. I place the key on the kitchen table. I bring my wrist up the my face and unclasp the charm bracelet Gale got me for my birthday last year.

I set the bracelet down next to the key.

No note. No text. No phone call. Nothing. I feel heartless leaving like this but then I think about what he did and that feeling goes away as quick as it came.

I don't know how long I stay in the kitchen staring at the table but I soon snap out of my trace when Johanna opens the front door and pokes her head in.

She smiles softly at me. Johanna is a lot of things but she has a heart and shows it at times like these. "Hey, you alright?" she asks once her eyes land on me.

I look around one more time before nodding my head and walking towards her. "Yeah. Lets get the hell out of here." I mumble.

The car ride is mostly silent. There has only been small exchanges between us today. I don't feel like talking I'm emotionally drained. Finnick tries to start a conversation with me but I ignore him. I'm trying to process everything still. I don't think it fully hit me until now. Everything that has happened this week is so messed up. I'm not as sad as I should be about leaving Gale, I'm mostly sad because I know our friendship is over. I lost my best friend not just my boyfriend.

I had found a new apartment about 10 miles from Gales. It's a small cozy little apartment. It has two bathrooms and bedrooms, the kitchen is medium-sized but that doesn't really matter, I usually order in because I can't cook for shit. Unfortunately, my apartment is on the 4 floor-17D to be exact. I don't mind stairs or anything but it's going to be a pain in the ass to move in all my stuff-even with an elevator.

After about 15 minutes or so I pull up to the white building, it's about 6 stories tall. It's not great looking but it's decent.

Johanna and I grab two light boxes while Finnick makes a big show and grabs 3 heavier boxes.

We walk up the building and I push the door open with my back. I've only been here twice so I look around. There's not much but a small office in the corner of the room. There are four elevators; two on the left side and two on the right side. There are two sets of stairs one on each side. I lean the boxes against the wall while keeping my weight on them. I reach in my back pocket and take out my keys. I put the keys on top of the boxes.

"Ready?" Johanna asks impatiently. I stop leaning against the boxes and pick them back up. I grunt at her tiredly before turning and walking toward to elevator.

The elevator is small and we all barely fit. Once we get the 4th floor I start to walk down the hallway.

_13D, 14D, 15D, 16D.._

Finally we get to 17D. It takes me a couple of tries to unlock the door but I finally get it and kick it open.

The apartment is already furnished so I quickly set the box on the small coffee table in the living room.

Finnick and Johanna do the same.

"Let's go get the rest of the boxes."

* * *

Finnick and Johanna left about an hour ago after they helped me unpack everything. My arms and legs are sore. I get ready for bed even though it's early. I'm about to lay down but my stomach growls. I sigh and realize I haven't eaten anything all day. I quick throw on a black tank top and grey sweats. I throw my hair up in a messy bun before throwing on a pair of socks. I slip my feet into my black fuzzy slippers that are way too big for me. I grab my keys off the gravel counter top and get ten dollars out of my purse.

I swing the door open roughly and slam it behind me. I walk down the hall without locking my door. Theres really no need I'm going to be gone for maybe five minutes.

I pick up my pace when I see the elevator already open. I don't really know what happened but I end up tripping over my huge slippers and lost my balance. I land flat on my ass with a grunt.

_Stupid slippers._

As I'm whispering profanity at myself while getting up I don't even notice the man picking up my keys in front of me.

When I'm on my feet I can feel my face on fire. Someone witnessed me tripping over my feet like a complete moron.

How embarrassing.

I look up and in front of me is a gorgeous man. Messy dirty blonde curly hair that lies on his head like a mop. His hair falls right above his beautiful bright blue eyes. The man has broad shoulder and is at least a foot taller than me. Man model material.

I'm snapped out of my daze when the man clears his throat. My face flushes again. I notice he's smiling showing off his white teeth.

"Have a nice trip?" He says laughing quietly. I scowl at his joke and yank my keys out of his hand before picking up my money on the floor. I slip my right slipper back on before trying to walk towards the elevator, but he blocks my way. "Okay that was a really stupid joke. Sorry, are you alright?"

I give him an, 'are you fucking serious' look before trying to slip away but he blocks my way again.

"Lets start over? I'm Peeta Mellark. 18D." He says and extends his hand while flashing me an award-winning smile. I eye him on more time before sighing and shaking his hand.

"Katniss Everdeen. I just moved into 17D." I let go of his hand and give him a small smile.

"Well Katniss Everdeen, welcome to the building. I guess we're neighbors." I nod my head.

"Looks like it Peeta Mellark." I say but my stomach grumbles loudly in the middle of my sentence, making Peeta look down. I hold my stomach in embarrassment. I can feel my face flush again.

_Ugh. _This is such a horrifying encounter.

He laughs quietly before stepping aside a little, "I'll see you later Katniss."

"Yeah, see you." He flashes me another breath-taking smile leaving me stunned momentarily before walking behind me. I stand there for a moment like a dumbass before clearing my throat and walking toward the elevator.

* * *

_Make sure you **review!**_

_tell me what you would like.._

**_Katniss a virgin or not-_**_it would help me out alot._


	3. They talk

**Authors Note**;_ KATNISS IS NOT A VIRGIN_. Sorry for the people who want her to be. I mean I'm in high school and there are probably like more than half the girls who have had sex. But two years of being with something and living with someone for like 5 just seems unlikely to me.

_**Okay so my others Two stories will be undated around 5 tonight. I just need to edit and re-read them.**_

Enjoy.

* * *

"Finnick I'm serious. Stop." I glare at him as I reach down my shirt to pick out the peanut that now lies in between my breasts. You would think I'd be used to his childish ways by now.

He smiles innocently at me before averting his eyes and blinding getting a peanut out of the bowl that sits half empty on the bar counter. He quickly throws it at my chest and makes it down my shirt. He raises his eyes and studies the ceiling as though I didn't just watch him throw it.

"Stop acting like a fifteen year old boy. Knock it off." I get the peanut out of my shirt once again but this time instead of setting it down on the bar counter like I had done with the other one, I throw it at Finnick. I hit him square in the forehead and it makes a quiet thud sound. I avert my eyes from his as he did earlier and try to put on an innocent smile but I end up laughing too hard. He soon joins me.

After we both calm down, he turns his attention to the grey-headed man who just put down an empty beer mug, he places 3 dollars down next to it and leaves. Finnick collects the money and pick up the glass and begins cleaning it.

"So how do you like your new apartment?" He asks while casually glancing at me.

I shrug my shoulders and bring the straw that's in my now almost empty Whiskey and Coke between my teeth. I take a drink until I hear the slurping sounds. I take the straw out and pick up a piece of ice and put it into my mouth before addressing Finnick.

"It's fine. I've never lived alone before so it was weird at first but I've gotten used to it. I guess."

"Yeah I remember when I first moved out and started living alone it felt awkward for a while because I'm was so used to a loud house with 3 younger brothers. But, it's nice. You get privacy and I could just bring chicks home without having to think 'is my mom home tonight', cause sometimes I want to bend a girl over my kitchen table and have my way with her." He smirks at the look on my face which I'm pretty sure is a mixture of disgust and horror.

"Please tell me you've never done that. I've eaten there before." He laughs a booming laugh that comes from deep in his stomach. Knowing Finnick, I know he's not lying either. "Ew."

Still laughing loudly he says,"Maybe I've done it once or twice." I make a gagging sounds while pretending to put my finger down my throat. "Shut up. Sometimes it happens. Don't act like you've never done any of that shit. Do I need remind you that I walked in on you and Gale against the living room wall multiple times-" He stops and realized what he just said and coughs trying to cover it up.

I stiffen slightly. I haven't talked to Gale in over three weeks. I have fifty-five voice mails that go unlistened and sixty-seven text messages that go unread. I also have gotten a lot of texts from Madge also. I haven't responded to either of them.

"Anyways, we need to hang out soon. Johanna too. Not just the 20 minutes you come in for a drink and leave." Finnick says trying to change the subject probably seeing my discomfort.

I nod and say he needs to come by my apartment and check it out for real since he's only been there the one time he helped me move in which was a little over two weeks ago.

"Alright just tell me when."

I think for a moment, getting another piece of ice out of my cup."You can come over tomorrow since you don't have to work and neither do I. Bring Johanna if she's not busy." I press the button on top of my phone to unlock it and see it's already 6 and I wanted to go running tonight I need to leave now. "I have to go. Call me sometime tomorrow." He nods and mutters out a goodbye.

I swing my black purse over my shoulder and walk to the front doors of the bar with one last wave over my shoulder

* * *

I put on a pair of black yoga pants and a big T-shirt. I undo my hair from its braid and put it in a messy ponytail. When I keep it in a braid it usually smacks me in the face because my hair so long. I grab my Ipod shuffle and clip it on my yoga pants before plugging in my ear phones. I slip on my Jordans, and grab a bottle of water, my keys on my lanyard and phone. I put my keys around my neck and tuck it in my shirt and put my phone in my sports bra.

I close the door behind me and lock it. Instead of turning left like I usually do, I turn right to take the stairs. When I get outside the suns already almost all the way down but it casts a pink and light orange color across the sky. It's bright enough to see and the streetlights are turning on one by one. I put the black earphones into my ears and hit play on my Ipod before running down the street.

About 35 minutes of jogging later I end up at a park called Swarrow. I run around the perimeter about 4 or 5 times before walking towards the playground area and laying on one of the benches. I lay on my back with my right knee bent and the other outstretched. I drape my arm over my eyes to cover them even though it's dark outside. I take a couple of deep breaths of the cool night air and drink small sips of water. When my breathing finally evens out, I relax into the bench. I turn up the music and the song, 'Tomorrow' is playing by Chris young.

I lay there limp, listening to music as long as I can before it becomes too cold and I start shivering out of control.

When I get back to my apartment, I take the elevator. I just want to take a hot shower and then lay down on my warm bed and fall into a deep sleep.

The elevator music isn't helping me stay awake either.

When I get to my floor I look ahead of me and freeze-mid step. A familiar face with wavy blonde hair is standing at my apartment door with a piece of paper in her hand.

How the hell does she know where I live?

I walk slowly and cautiously up to Madge and when I'm arms length away from her she turns and sees me. Her blue eyes widen and she gapes in which i think is in disbelief. I don't know why, she came to my apartment. Did she not expect me to be here?

I cross my arms and stare at her. I raise my eyebrows,"Madge what the hell are you doing here?" The venom in my voice is clear and her eyes downcast as she starts fumbling over her words.

"K-Katniss, I-I uh I we-" She stops for a moment then looks me in the eyes and her chin starts quivering.

She opens her mouth to talk again but she ends up bursting into tears.

She starts heaving and making awkward sounds. She bends forwards to keep herself from falling. She starts trying to talk again but I can't make out a single word she is saying.

My eyes widen at the sight of Madge ugly crying. I know I should feel bad but I don't. I don't feel anything towards her besides betrayal. She being extremely loud and I'm afraid someone going to call the cops or come out here with a gun because it sounds like someone's dying.

"Katniss, you have to know I'm so sorry. We never meant to hurt you." Her whole body is shaking with sobs but I make out what she is saying-barely.

I shake my head and cross my arms. I lean on the wall next to me-staring down at her.

God, she's pathetic.

This whole situation is immensely awkward. I can barely look her in the eyes. What makes it worse is she's crying. I'm really uncomfortable with crying people. I don't say or ever do the right things around them, but since this is Madge, I don't care if I say the wrong thing

After a moment or two I notice she's calming down. She still has tears running down her face but she can breathe normally now.

I stop leaning against the wall and uncross my arms.

Again I ask. "What are you doing here?"

She takes a moment to collect herself and wipes away the tears still on her face. She sniffles a couple of times before answering.

"I just-you were never supposed to find out."

Wow, that makes me feel so much better.

I place my hand on my heart and look at Madge, smiling sarcastically. "You are so thoughtful. Thank you Madge, that makes me feel so much better."

"Wait, that didn't come out right." Her voice is hoarse and a little raspy from crying.

I roll my eyes, she's a clever one."Yeah, no shit." I try to sidestep her to get to my apartment door.

"Damnit Katniss. Will you drop the attitude and listen to me! It's the least you can do!" Madge raises her voice at me. I can tell she agitated but I'm completely livid. She's acting like I owe her.

"The least I can do?" I practically spit at her after I had turned around to face her sharply. "The least you could have done was not spread your fucking legs for my boyfriend the minute I wasn't there. Who do you think you are? The nerve of you coming to the place where I live and talking to me like that after what you've done." I face to face with her now. Are noses merely inches apart.

She backs around a couple of steps, her face now has freshly new tears running down it.

I turn away from her again and reach down my shirt to get my keys.

When I'm about to put the key into the doorknob ,she grabs ahold of my arms.

"Katniss please. I don't want to lose you. Everything has gone to shit when you left. Gale is angry all the time, work is stressful. I need our Fridays night at the bar, I need you as a friend. I need you Katniss, look I fucked up. I understand-"

"Clearly you don't understand because you're still here. The reason I haven't called is because I don't want people like you in my life. What you did," I rub my face and sigh. "What you did is something I won't be able to forgive. For 5 months you acted as though you weren't fucking me over the entire time. I still can't believe you would do that to me."

She opens she mouth to defend herself but I talk before she can.

"I know. I wasn't supposed to find out. Right?"

She looks devastated, but she dug her own grave.

"I think you should leave now." I can't help but add. "Don't want to keep Gale waiting."

A sob works it way out of her throat as she turns around and walks to the elevator.

I rub my face and watch as the doors close and Madge is out of view.

I let it a deep breath as the elevator doors close. I stand there in the hallway apartment for a moment staring at the elevator.

I've lost two friends that I can't really afford to lose but I know I did the right thing. I won't ever be able to trust either of them again.

"That was intense." I jump-startled at the deep voice interrupting my thoughts. I turn and see Peeta leaning against his door-arms crossed with raised eyebrows. He's wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white T-shirt.

I look around seeing if anyone else has been watching but there's no one in the hallway besides Peeta and I. I turn back to him surprised. "How long have you been there?"

He smiles shyly at me and his face turns a light shade a pink. "For all of it."

I nod but don't say anything. Peeta and I say occasionally 'hello' and 'goodbye' to each other when we see each other in the hallway but we never really had a full conversation. I'm not a people person so I don't know how to engage in a conversation very well.

I turn and face him a little more and clear my throat softly. "Um, sorry about that I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine." He looks at me for a moment. His beautiful blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

He motions around us with his hands. "I mean are you okay with what just happened with Madge?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. It was awkward but I'm fine. Thanks."

He nods."You know she's a bitch for doing that to you." I laugh but he doesn't find it funny, he looks serious.

"I know." I say softly.

I turn to my door and twisted the key-unlocking it. When I'm about to step in Peeta's voice stops me."We should hang out sometime."

I stare at him dumbfounded for a moment. I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out. What am I supposed to say?

"As friends. We are neighbors, you know." I relax. He's not asking me out.

"Okay sure." My lips twitch up into a smile when I see his eyes brighten.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

I think for a moment. "Nothi-oh actually I'm having a couple of friends over tomorrow. You should come too, if you want to."

"Yeah that sounds great. What time?"

"Around six?"

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow Katniss. Good night." He winks before waving and going back into his apartment.

"Goodnight Peeta." I whisper even though he already gone.

* * *

They are NOT just going to jump into a relationship. This shit takes time.

**REVIEW.**


	4. They hangout

**Author Note:**_This is the longest Chapter I have ever written!_

Sorry to disappoint you if you wanted Katniss to kick Madge's ass lol.

_In this Chapter there's not much of Peeta/Katniss- sorry!_

**I FINALLY DECIDED ON A PEN NAME- AVA DAHLIA.**

My Twitter name has changed to AvaDahlia also, so Look me up!

I got a Beta finally! Thank you _ShutterbugMom,_I appreciate it so much! And thank you to the people who had offered! I appreciate it.

_Anyways, I wrote and rewrote this chapter about 200 times. I suck at writing these kind of chapters. I'm better at the emotional ones, which there are a lot of those in this story. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but you learn some stuff in it. I won't say anything until the bottom authors note because I don't want to ruin it for you. So...READ!_

* * *

As I wash my hands, Sae comes and stands right next to me. I awkwardly bend my neck to face her while keeping my body forward.

"What are you doing here?"

Last night was especially bad and I know if I stay inside my apartment, it'll just get worse. I have to keep myself busy. I don't say anything and look down at my still soapy hands.

"Was it a bad one?" Sae know the only reason I come into work when I'm not supposed to is to keep my mind from roaming into bad places.

I put my hands under the scorching water. The water burns my skin and turns it red, but I keep scrubbing.

_I don't want to talk about this._

Sae must sense this because she clears her throat and pats my back twice before leaving.

Once I finish everything I wanted to get done, I hang my apron and go into the back office where Sae usually works.

The door's already open, but she's talking to her daughter, Kaylee.

I knock three times and both their heads snap towards me. Kaylee gives me a bright, warm smile before weaving around me to get out.

I walk over toward the old wooden desk that's covered in papers.

"I'm heading out. I just wanted to say bye." I put my hands into my back pockets of my jeans.

Sae looks at me through glasses that are too big for her face, and silently points to the chair in front of her desk.

After a moment of staring at her, I sit down. The old chair wobbles under my weight and I grab hold of the sides, in fear of falling. I fold my hands in my lap when the chair stays still.

"So, how are you?" Before I can even respond, she points a finger at me, "and no _'I'm fine'_ BS, you hear?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've been..okay."

She looks me over and nods. "Yeah, I can tell from the bags under your eyes. Have you been taking your medication?"

"What's with the questions?"

Saes face softens as she leans forward. She takes off her glasses, so they hang loosely on her neck. "Come on, darling. Don't be so hard-headed. I'm worried about you."

She sighs, and gives me a sad smile. "You look like you've only had an hour of sleep in the past week."

I rub my face with both my hands before standing up. I know she means well, but I just don't want to talk about it.

"I should get going." I walk around the desk and hug her quickly before making my way out the door.

"Katniss!" Her voice stops me and leaves me standing in the middle of the doorway. I turn my head slightly but not fully over my shoulder.

"I.." She exhales before dismissing what she was going to say and instead says, "Drive safely."

I nod slightly before walking out the door. Sae runs a small family diner. Only her family help her out besides me. Technically, I'm not family, but Sae is probably more of a mother than my real mother ever was. I know she can handle it, but I'm always afraid to leave her alone.

Anything can happen.

* * *

I drag myself to the door that someone has been banging on. I guess they don't know what 'hold on' means.

I open the door and groan loudly. "Of course, it's you." I take a step back letting him in, glancing at the clock on the microwave.

"Um, Finnick..you're a little early." I point at the clock that read 4:13. He wasn't supposed to come till 6.

My eyes follow him as he walks pass me and sits on the couch, the remote in one hand while the other resting on his stomach. He waves me off with a grunt before crossing his feet on top of my coffee table.

Honestly, I'm glad he is here. He'll keep my mind occupied.

I walk towards the couch, but instead of walking around the table, I decide to walk in-between the table and couch, effectively making Finnick put his feet on the ground. And, I purposely slow down while walking in front of him. Just so I am blocking his view of the television. Yeah, I can be a dick like that.

With another grunt he pushes me out of the way before putting his feet back up. I chuckle before plopping down on the other side.

We watch an episode of 'Guy Code'. I mostly just pick at my nails. All the show's about is guys basically talking about do's and dont's with girls. I am almost positive Finnick lives by it. When it's over he turns down the volume and faces me more.

"So, where's Johanna?" I turn and face him all the way with my legs tucked underneath me.

"She said she'd be a little late, around 7."

Of course she'd be late. I'm not surprised at all, it's her thing. Finnicks always early and she always late.

"Oh, well my...um... neighbor he..uh... he might stop by, I think." I try to appear nonchalant about it.

The grin that's painted on Finnicks face tells me I failed.

"Getting cozy with the neighbor boy, I see." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "And you didn't tell me sooner because.."

"I didn't plan for it to happen, Madge came over yesterday and he heard us arguing in the hall and when she left, we talked and-"

"Woah woah woah." He puts his hand up, palms facing me. "Madge came over?"

I hesitate, but the look Finnick is giving me tells me he's not dropping this.

"Yes. She apologized." I pause for moment thinking about yesterday.

_You were never supposed to find out._

"Or she attempted to, at least." I correct myself.

"And?" He prompts impatiently.

"And what?"

"That's all that happened? Nothing else?" His eyes are wide and hopeful. A little too hopeful.

I laugh silently when I realize what he's asking. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't hurt her."

He groans loudly and his head falls back and his whole body sinks into the couch.

"You're always angry. And yet, the one time you really have a reason to be angry, you don't do anything about it."

I scoff, mimicking his position.

"I am not always angry." I cross my arms over my chest.

My gaze settles on the wooden shelf above the T.V. set. I really need to put something there or take it down. It looks stupid, just a random book shelf hanging there, doing nothing but collecting dust.

"Maybe not ALL the time, but 89% of your day, you're scowling."

This, of course, brings a scowl to my face.

"I'm just saying, she fucked Gale while you were dating him. She betrayed you in the worst possible way. Not just once, either. For 5 months. And you didn't do anything."

I open my mouth the respond but he shushs me by putting his much larger(and tanner) hand over my mouth.

"My point is," His face is much softer now, as if talking to a small child. "You had a good reason to cause Madge some serious harm. I thought you would have. Or, at least, hoped. I mean, shit! If I was you, I would have DEFINITELY caused some serious damage."

I slap his hand away from my face and sink into the couch more. "It crossed my mind more than once yesterday. I just couldn't. How can you beat up your best friend?"

"She had sex with Gale, she's not-"

"Yes, Finnick. I know. I'm VERY aware of that." My mouth twitches down into a slight frown. "Yes, she fucked Gale. And yes, she's a bitch for doing that. I understand, trust me."

I clear my throat before continuing. "As much as I don't like her, I owe her a lot." I think back to all the times she's helped me. "I'm just..done. With them. With everything. So can we please drop it?"

"Alright, alright. I'll drop it." He pinches my cheek. "By the way, you look like ass."

I slap his arm, and our conversation ends there. I grab the remote that's sitting in between us and turn the volume up loud, drowning my unwanted thoughts.

* * *

"What are you going to make, babe?"

"Don't fucking call me that, and do you honestly want me to cook?"

Last time I had tried to cook, I ended up burning Finnicks kitchen wall and he had to crash on Gales couch for two weeks while people fixed it.

Finnick thinks it over for a minute before pulling out his phone. "I'll order a pizza." I nod my head, agreeing.

"Good idea."

It's getting closer to six and I'm freaking out inside. A stranger is coming into my apartment. A very attractive muscular stranger that I would not mind rolling in the sheets with, but a stranger nonetheless.

Maybe I should go over there and tell him not to come, or just not answer the door when he knocks. No, Finnick will make sure Peeta's here just to tease me about it.

"I'll be right back."

I walk quickly into my room then into my bathroom. I face the mirror and hold onto the sink. Maybe I should put some makeup on. I usually only put a little bit of foundation and rarely do I put eyeliner on. I decide to only put some liquid foundation under my eyes. The non-sleep I've been getting is taking it's toll on me.

When I walk out of my room but stop, mid-step.

Sitting down on the couch is Peeta. Why didn't I hear him knock on the door? I look at the microwave clock. Its 6:07, I didn't even realize I was in there that long.

I close my door and Finnick looks up from the television smiling at me. "Hey since you were taking forever, I let Peet in."

I give him a strange look. "Peet?"

"Yeah, you forgot to mention Peeta was your neighbor. He goes to my gym."

"You go to the gym?" I look him over. He looks like he works out, but I thought he got his muscles from doing something else.

He looks at me, shocked that I'd ask him that before pulling up his T-shirt sleeve revealing his toned arm and flexes.

"And where did you think I got these bad boys from?" He says not taking his eyes off his arm.

I walk around the coffee table and sit beside him, Peeta on the opposite side.

"Honestly?" I tuck my legs underneath me. He nods. "Sex."

Finnick shakes his head and looks at me, while Peeta's deep laugh fills the room.

"You know, you make me out to be some kind of man-whore."

Peeta pipes in for the first time. "You do that all by yourself." His voice is manly and a little husky as if waking up from a nap.

Finnick turns back to the television cursing under his breath, most likely about us.

As I'm watching the show I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head and see its Peeta's arm across the back of the couch. I look at him behind Finnicks head and raise my eyebrows curiously.

He flicks his wrist, the one that lays in his lap and mouths 'Hi'.

I stare blankly at him for a moment before giving him a small smile as I mouth, 'Hey' back to him.

As we continue to stare at each other I take a closer look at his face. He has light blonde eyelashes, almost white. On the right side of his face he has a small mole right above his jaw line.

His jaw. He has a square jaw that looks like it was sculpted. His dirty blonde hair falls above his eyes and is messy from him constantly running his hands through it. I continue to study his features. Both of us are oblivious to Finnick who has turned off the television and has watched us this whole time.

"Are you guys done eye-fucking each other?" I immediately break eye contact with Peeta. I hit his arm and get up off the couch, trying to control the heat making its way up my neck and face as I walk to the kitchen.

I hear Finnick say something to Peeta before laughing loudly as he follows me. I open my fridge and pull out two Coors Lights and sliding them to Peeta and Finnick where they sit on the stools. My gaze lingers on Peeta for a moment when I see his cheeks are flushed.

"Beer okay?" I ask. He twists off the cap before taking a pull-not taking his eyes off me. I take that as a yes.

I open the cabinet where the cups are held and fill the glass up with water. While I'm in the freezer getting ice Finnick break the silence.

"You're having water?" I nod, my back still facing his. "Why?"

I turn around, shutting the door with my hip and dropping the handful of ice in my glass.

"Why not?"

Finnick studies me for a moment before his eyes widen. "Oh shit, you're not pregnant, are you?"

With my mouth open and my cup mid-air, I stop and stare at Finnick, shocked. Peeta chokes on his beer and begins coughing while patting himself on the chest.

"W-what? If I don't have a drink, that automatically means I'm pregnant?"

Finnick takes another drink as Peeta calms down. "No but, I don't know what else who be the reason."

"I just don't want one." I shrug but give Finnick a look that tells him to drop it which doesn't go unnoticed by Peeta as he continued to look down at my flat stomach. "I'm not fucking pregnant." I hiss at him.

Alcohol doesn't mix well with the medicine I took this morning.

After a moment or two of awkward silence someone knocks on the door and I practically run to it. A pizza delivery guy waits outside the door with a pizza bag around his forearm.

"Hey." I reach into my back pocket and pull out twenty dollars.

"Hi, so that'll be $16.26." He unzips the bag and pulls out a large white box. We exchange the money and the pizza.

"Thanks you can keep the rest." I say gesturing to the money.

He smiles and nods. "Thank you. Have a nice day." He's down the hallway before I can even muster up a 'you too'.

I shut the door and set the pizza down on the counter and open it. The aroma of the pizza hits me and makes my stomach growl.

I pick up the biggest slice of the pepperoni pizza and take a large bit of it. I can feel sauce on my cheeks. I moan in ecstasy and dramatically roll my eyes.

I hear two deep booming laughs and look across to see Finnick and Peeta watching me with amusement dancing in their eyes.

"You have a little something." Peeta says while making circular movements near my face. I wipe my face with the back of my hand before taking another big bite. Peeta and Finnick continue to laugh while I eat.

"If you guys don't shut the fuck up, you don't get any." I tell them with a mouth full. They both tone down their laughter but snicker a little while getting their own slice.

After finishing 4 slices I plop down on the couch and rest my hands on my stomach completely satisfied.

When someone knocks on the door, I groan. "Finnick, get that." I yell, not moving.

I close my eyes as silence takes over my apartment, but that's short lived as Johanna walks in.

"What's up, bitches." I feel someone sit next to me and crack one of my eyes open to see who it is. Peeta sits next to me with a smile on his face. I give him a look before closing my eyes again and sighing.

I feel someone kick my knee hard. I open my eyes once again and see Johanna smirking over me. "Thanks for saving me food, asshole." I kick her in the shin with less force that she kicked me with.

"Not my fault your ass can't get here on time."

"Well maybe if you didn't inhale half of it I could have some." She scoffs.

"I did not-" I look behind her and see Finnick leaning against the wall trying not to laugh, I glare at him. "Whatever. Fuck off." I close my eyes again. Or I try too before I'm kicked again, even harder than the last time.

"What do you have to eat?"

I stare at her for a moment, my eyebrows pinch together. "Why don't you go fucking look?"

"Go make me food." She says with her hands on her hips.

"Are you fucking serious?"

She laughs along with Finnick. "No, I think it would be safer to eat drywall than to eat something you make."

"Anyways, I already ate."She always does this shit just to piss me off.

"Where were you even at?" I ask cautiously. Sometimes if she's with a guy she'll give me all the filthy details just for asking this question.

"I was with my aunt. No sex details this , Brainless." She says as if sensing my hesitation. "So are you going to introduce me to your hunky friend?" She licks her lips at Peeta suggestively. I get a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach at her actions to Peeta.

"Peeta, Johanna. Johanna, Peeta." I introduce them. They shake hands, but she lets hers linger and comments on how rough his hands our. As she continues to shamelessly flirt with Peeta, I fight my lips from twitching down and quickly jump up and go get my water.

I lean over the counter and stare at my glass. There's only a couple of ice cubes left.

Finnick sits across from me and has a shit eating grin. "What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

He points behind him where Peeta and Johanna are talking on the couch. "Oh, I don't know," He says sarcastically. "Maybe, because of that."

"You're delusional." I tell him looking down at my glass while tracing the rim of it with my index finger.

There's no way I'm jealous, because to be jealous you have to like someone, and I do not like Peeta. Sure, he's gorgeous but that merely an attraction. That does not mean I have feeling for him.

"Am I? Because a few minutes ago, you looked pretty jealous." He leans forward on his elbow, resting his chin in his hand.

"I'm positive." I narrow my eyes at him.

He raises him hand in mock defense. "Don't gimme that look, I'm just asking a question."

"Well, it's a stupid question."

"So defensive." He mumbles-never losing his huge smile.

* * *

"You guys should head out. I'm tired as hell, and I have work in the morning." I announce after a couple of hours pass.

Peeta looks down at his watch and his eyes widen. "Yeah. It's already 11, and I have to help my dad tomorrow."

Peeta stands up from the couch and says goodbye to Johanna. He walks over to Finnick and I.

"See you later." Peeta pats Finnick on the back two or three times before turning to me.

"Thanks for inviting me, it was fun we should do it again sometime." He smiles and waves one more time before leaving.

Johanna stands lets out a low whistle. "Damn, I wouldn't mind taking that for a ride."

She stares at the door Peeta just walked out of. Her comment makes me uneasy and Finnick notices because he grins ear-to-ear when he looks at me.

"See you guys later. Fucking Bonnie is taking me shopping again tomorrow." She grumbles as though she hates it but I know better. Bonnie had raised Johanna when her mother had died when she was younger. Johanna loves her aunt.

"Bye, Jo." She lazily waves.

"Hold up, Johanna, I'll go down with you." Finnick says before turning to me. "I'm having dinner with my mom tomorrow. You want to come?"

"We'll see, I'll call you tomorrow."

We both know I won't call or come tomorrow but Finnick always asks. I'm not going to interfere with someone's family time just because I don't have one.

He pulls me into a short hug and whispers into my ear so Johanna can't hear, "You're so jealous."

Before I can even respond he pulls away and is out the door-Johanna in front of him.

"Bye Kat." He winks before closing the door.

"I AM NOT!" I yell loud enough for him to hear.

_Fuck, maybe I am the tiniest bit jealous._

* * *

_NOOOOOOOO, they are not getting together anytime soon. Just because Katniss gets jealous when Johanna touches him doesn't mean shit._

Peeta's a sexy strong man in this story, who wouldn't get a little jealous of another woman touching a good-looking man who you wouldn't mind getting freaky with?

Also,_Katniss is pretty fucked up. She takes pills for reasons I will tell you later on but that not for a while. You will learn all about that shit later so be patient._

_Sorry if this was the worst chapter you've ever read but tell me your thoughts anyways,_

**REVIEW.**


	5. They're only friends

**A/N: **This is extremely short, I'm sorry about that but there is just so much stuff going on right now.

I just finished my AIMS which is good and gives me more time..so I thought but, now I have my CRTS and PBAS and on top of that I'm barely passing two of my classes. UGHHHHH. It's so stressful. Anyways, I should be updating again sometime in June.

So this part is **IMPORTANT: I changed chapter 1 a little. You guys probably won't even notice what I changed but, Katniss past with her family is different. She didn't start living with Gale until she was 18. Everything else will be revealed in upcoming chapters so be patient. I changed my story line so I have to delete a couple of lines in the first chapter nothing major.**

I was supposed to update 'You left me' first but, I didn't want to do another authors note only so I wrote this chapter real quick.

I edited myself so sorry about my mistakes.

* * *

I stumble out of bed, the blankets wrapped around my feet making me trip and fall onto the floor. I take a few deep breaths before pushing my self up on my wobbly arms and legs.

It's only 1:38 and I'm awake, sweaty and absolutely terrified.

I walk over and sit on the edge of my bed. I raise my knees and hug them to my chest. _Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. _It doesn't calm me down in the slightest. I feel like I'm suffocating in this room. My breathing soon becomes irregular as I struggle to stay calm. I feel like I'm not getting enough air.

Is my apartment getting smaller?

Before I know what I'm doing I'm running out of my apartment and down the hall to the stairs. I twist my ankle on the second floor but keep racing down them.

I need to get outside.

I run across the small lobby and push the front door open. As soon as the cold air stings my face I fill my lungs with all the air I can hold. I bend forward and put my hands on my knees while slowly releasing it.

After a few minutes I start to calm down some.

It was probably the worse nightmare, no. It wasn't even a nightmare more like the worse moment I've ever had in my entire life. That I just relived in my dream.

_Katniss... he choked out, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Promise me..._

_Doctors and nurses try to push me out of the room but I won't budge. Promise me that...He starts to cough louder and his eyes lose life as the shrill beeping sound indicating my father's death fills the room along with my screams and pleads._

I shake my head getting rid of the memory. I lace my finger together on top of my head as tears fill my eyes. I look up at the sky and gaze at the stars.

It's all too much. The memories to fresh and tears fall from my eyes.

We would spend hours at a time looking up at the stars and singing. He taught me about the Constellation and how to find them.

He used to always say he would one day watch over me from the stars.

Sometimes when I look up into them I feel connected to him again, like when-

"Katniss?"

I jump and drop my hands and turn around to face the voice.

"Peeta!" An embarrassing squeal comes out of me. I wipe my face to get the tears that cover away.

He looks around walking up to me with his keys in one hand. "What are you doing out here?"

I cross my arms over my chest. I can feel my hard nipples under my thin tank top. I look down and for the first time I realize I'm barely wearing any clothes. My small black boy shorts are hanging off my right hip and my tank top - which is a size too small for me - barely covers my belly button. I was in such a hurry to get fresh air I didn't even get shoes on - my bare feet are on the concrete ground.

I flush and tug at the end of my tank top while keeping one arm across my chest. "I-I um..." I gulp loudly. "I-I just needed air." A shiver runs up my body. It's freezing outside. How did I not notice before?

"At 2 in the morning?" He questions before taking a few steps closer, his eyes trailing over me stopping in certain places for a moment which makes my face heat up more. "Dressed like that?" He hesitates asking. I don't know what to say to that.

_I was having an anxiety attack and ran outside because I felt like my lungs were about to collapse?_

Instead of saying that I just nod.

"What were you doing out this late?"

It's none of my business but I don't want him asking anymore questions and I'm kind of curious. Maybe he was with a girl. I get a weird feeling in my chest thinking about him with a girl.

Instead of saying what I think he's going to say, he averts his eyes and runs his hand through his messy curls that are sticking up in all different directions. "Family stuff." He shrugs.

I study him closer. He looks tired, worn down. He has bags under his eyes that weren't there the last time I saw him which was about 4 days ago. I want to question further but it's not my place. When I don't respond an awkward silence is between us.

"I'm gonna go-" I point to the door. "Um yeah." I turn quickly and push the doors open. I feel his body heat on my back before he speaks.

"We're going the same way, mind as well go together."

_He's so close_, I think.

"Right, yeah." We walk towards the elevator and both reach to touch the button. Our fingers touch and I jerk my hand back as if he was fire. I try to ignore the electric feeling it shot up my arm at his touch but, it's hard when he's not even two feet away from me. Did he feel it too?

I shake my head, I'm being ridiculous. It was _nothing_.

The elevator dings before the doors open. "After you." He says holding the door.

I step in and the cold metal floor on my bare feet sends another shiver down my spine. I cross my arms as Peeta steps in and presses the '4' button. The doors close and the soft piano music fills the small space.

We get to our floor I walk straight down the hall quickly tugging on my shorts, wishing they were longer. My door is cracked open already. I must not have closed it.

I push it open and start to go inside when Peetas voice stops me.

"Do you want to get coffee or something tomorrow?" I turn and face him. "Well technically today." He's rubbing the back of his neck and is looking already nervously. What happened to the confident person I met not that long ago?

I think of way to reject his offer.

_I'm sorry, I'm busy._

_I have work._

_Maybe some other time._

"Just as friends." He adds.

My mouth speaks before I can think. "Okay." His ocean blue eyes meet with mine.

"Okay?" He questions with a smile tugging on his lips.

_No, _say _no. I have things to do._ "Yes. I'll see you later." I dart inside my apartment but not before missing the huge smile on Peetas face. I lean against the door after closing it scolding myself.

We're just friends. Friends have coffee. Finnick and I have dinner all the time and we are just friends.

Yes, friends have coffee.

But, why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be like Finnick and I?

* * *

Read my **bolded** letter note up top! It's important.

_Sorry again its short review._


End file.
